


horns.

by noahloveszombies (orphan_account)



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, DadSchlatt, Family Dynamics, Fluff, I WAS GONNA TAG THIS AS NO BETA BUT MY SISTER WAS READING ALONG WITH ME SO NVM, No Romance, and then here comes His Son, for being a hybrid, idk what to tag this as., so hes constantly terrified of people wanting to tug his horns off, this man has got trauma and so does his fucking. son, uhhh schlatt has trauma because he grew up. rejected by society
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-21
Updated: 2020-10-21
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:07:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,049
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27128329
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/noahloveszombies
Summary: Tubbo had been staring at him /all day./ He wasn't even trying to pretend that he wasn't. Every single time they weren't speaking to somebody, or focusing on paperwork, Tubbo would go right back to staring up at him. It honestly made him feel a little unnerved, and... to be truthful, pretty self conscious.
Relationships: Jschlatt & Toby Smith | Tubbo, No Romantic Relationship(s), do not read this if you ship real people. nasty, that's gross - Relationship
Comments: 35
Kudos: 1349





	horns.

**Author's Note:**

> Ummm. Dont read this if youre a freak who ships them or ships. Anybody at all. Ohter than that yeah this is kind of from an au ^_^ where schlatt is just. Nice. and chill. Hes just making everyone pretend that theyre afraid of him to piss wilbur of fahfjjdsfbfkfbn Anyway schlatt basically grew up abandoned and rejected by society cause he was a hybrid. And hes still got mega trauma for that. And then in comes tubbo and hes likew ell damn i gotta protect my son now :) yeah read this if you like dad schlatt. im feeding you

Schlatt had spent pretty much his whole life being stared at. It was only recently, among the company of Quackity and Tubbo, that he had kind of forgotten about it. Nobody really stared for that long, not in Manburg, where everyone was... pretty much pretending to be terrified of him to piss Wilbur off. To make him think a tyrant was running 'his' land. He actually didn't care that much about enforcing rules, or policies, or any of that shit. It was just nice to be in charge for once.

But once you forget about the constant peering for a while, when somebody starts staring at you, it feels all the more intense. Like back when he was a kid. Not a particularly good time, and not one he liked remembering, unlike most people. He thinks. He's not really sure if most people liked remembering their childhoods.

Back to the point.

Tubbo had been staring at him _all day._ He wasn't even _trying_ to pretend that he wasn't. Every single time they weren't speaking to somebody, or focusing on paperwork, Tubbo would go right back to staring up at him. It honestly made him feel a little unnerved, and... to be truthful, pretty self conscious. He knew exactly what Tubbo was staring at. Maybe he had just gotten so used to them, and had only now decided he didn't like them. Maybe he was wondering what it would be like to _tug,_ to try and rip them right off of Schlatt's head.

Either way, Schlatt didn't quite know what to make of it, or what he could do to just... get a breather from the _constant_ staring. If he said something, would that put Tubbo off? Or would that only serve to drive a fork in between them? Lord knows he had been trying to get on good terms with the kid for a while. No sixteen-year-old deserves to be stuck in a war, let alone one where his only ally is on the opposite side.

It was only late in the afternoon that Tubbo finally said something about it.

"Umm," he had begun, always sounding so unsure of himself- every time it broke Schlatt's heart a little bit more. Poor kid was riddled with so many issues. He at least hoped taking him under his metaphorical wing would help him gain a little bit of self confidence. "Sorry if you noticed, but I've just been kind of curious..."

He never really knew which road to take whenever this kind of situation arised. Human norms were awkward, and didn't really come naturally to him, so it was always a pain trying to figure out which approach would lead to the best possible outcome. But if anything, he had learned that Tubbo... kind of needed to come out and say things himself.

So he acted like he hadn't even realized at all. "Noticed what?" Schlatt asked, turning to Tubbo, and his head dropped momentarily. "Uhm," the boy tried, his confidence faltering yet again, before he spoke up. "I just... your... uh... your horns are really cool."

Now _that..._ gave him pause. Out of all possible routes Tubbo could've taken, he definitely wasn't expecting to be genuinely complimented.

And, of course, his silence was interpreted differently. "Sorry, I shouldn't have kept staring, I overstepped-" "It's fine," Schlatt quickly interrupted, before Tubbo could send himself into some kind of downward spiral that opened a goddamn black hole in the universe. "Just uh... wasn't expectin' that, is all. Thank you." Tubbo practically _beamed_ up at him. Schlatt always liked seeing him smile- it was a quick reminder that the war hadn't broken him. That underneath it all, he was still just a kid, happy to be here. Happy to be around his friends. _Happy,_ in general.

Christ, he needed to keep this kid safe at all costs.

"Have you ever wondered how much weight they can hold?" Tubbo asks, staring up at them again. Admittedly, the question had never come to mind. "I..." Schlatt tried, before realizing he had no definitive answer. "Have no idea. You wanna try it out?" Tubbo quickly glances around the room, before spotting an old Christmas ornament that had somehow rolled underneath one of the chairs, and grabbing it before hanging it atop the nearest horn.

"C'mon, kid, that's elementary level. I'm stronger than that." Tubbo snickers quietly. "I don't know what else to put on there! Uh... I could try tugging it? A little?"

Schlatt had to force himself not to just bolt.

Tubbo was, after all, only little. Even for a kid his age, he was _little._ There's no way he could end up... pulling one off. Now, if only he could manage to get that through his head. He cleared his throat quietly, and forced himself to answer, with a slightly unenthusiastic 'sure'. Tubbo, God bless him, didn't seem to notice his apprehension, getting onto his tip-toes to reach up and place a hand on the nearest horn.

It honestly felt kinda nice. He wasn't pulling straight out of the gate- just... resting it there for a moment. "They're cold," Tubbo remarks quietly, slowly beginning to rub, seemingly without noticing, as if he was trying to warm them up. "And like... ridged. Feels nice."

Jesus H. Christ, he _needed_ to protect this kid from everything in the damn world.

Slowly, _ever_ so slowly, Tubbo starts to put his weight on one of the horns. Not a lot, at first, but gradually increasing. Kind of like how Schlatt's fear at it just snapping clean off was increasing. To both of their surprise, however, he didn't even feel the tiniest thing. The pressure was present, sure, but Tubbo was fully _pulling_ it down, and Schlatt was able to keep his head at around the same position. Suddenly, Tubbo's face lights up. "Wait, hold on, I have an idea!" Without much hesitation, he places his other hand on the horn, and manages to lift himself into the air.

The tug was _kind of_ present, but Schlatt was at least still standing upright.

Tubbo grins at him. "You could just walk around with me on here for like, the rest of the day."

Schlatt smirks right back. "Oh, you wanna bet, little man?"

And so, that's exactly what happened.


End file.
